Le Retour des Soldats
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: L'avion est à peine posé au sol que tu es déjà debout, tes mains tout de suite appliquées à aplanir les plis que fait ton uniforme sur tes épaules et ton torse. Tu vois du coin de l'œil Puck faire de même et Evans réajuster son béret, et malgré toi tu souris – ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous rentrez à la maison.


« Tu me fais un peu de place, Lopez ? »

« Dégage, Puck » tu grognes en repoussant le bras qu'il t'a passé autour des épaules, mais le sourire qui est malgré toi au fond de ta voix t'a trahi.

« Oh tu ne veux pas de mon amour de mâle ? »

« Si tu veux les garder, tes attributs mâles, tu vas virer tes sales pattes de moi et tout de suite ! » tu grondes, et Puck rigole.

« Tu pourrais les respecter, mes attributs, en souvenir du bon vieux temps »

« On ne parle pas comme ça à son supérieur hiérarchique, tu pourrais avoir de gros problèmes, Sous-Lieutenant Fuckerman » tu lances, et Puck lève un sourcil d'un air de te défier.

« Excusez-moi, Lieutenant Lopez »

« C'est Lopez- _Pierce_ imbécile, tu le sais parfaitement »

« J'ai du oublier » il rigole et tu fronces les sourcils

« Tu oublies le mariage dont tu as été le témoin ? Ça fera plaisir à Britt »

« Ça métonnerait que tu penses à lui rappeler, tu seras sûrement occupée autrement quand tu la verras ... »

Tu sais qu'il a raison dans le fond, mais tu lui mets quand même un coup de poing dans l'épaule, par acquis de conscience. Il pousse un petit glapissement très viril – qui détonne un peu avec son allure de grand baraque militaire aux bras couverts de tatouages et cicatrices en tout genre – et se pelotonne contre le hublot de l'avion en étendant ses jambes sur les tiennes. Tu ne le repousses pas, et te contentes de frotter tes yeux fatigués et de bailler fortement.

Des heures et des heures de bus militaire et d'avion, depuis Bagram, puis Ankara, une escale à la base de Baumholder, et enfin un vol direct pour New York, le tout sans dormir bien sûr – vous êtes tous complètement épuisés. Le voyage commence à se faire long c'est vrai, et plus vous vous rapprochez de la terre ferme, plus tu sens ton cœur battre vitre dans ta poitrine.

Quinze mois que vous êtes partis maintenant. Quinze mois passé à Quinze mois sans voir ta femme, sans pouvoir te réveiller à ses côtés le matin et s'endormir dans ses bras le soir. Quinze mois sans l'amour de ta vie, quinze mois sans elle. Ce n'est pas la séparation la plus longue que vous ayez vécue, mais c'est sans doute la plus difficile – c'était la première année de votre mariage, et tu n'es restée avec elle que cinq petites semaines avant de t'envoler pour Bagram.

Mais aujourd'hui, tu reviens, tu rentres chez toi.

« Soldats ! Garde à vous ! » retentit une voix forte, et vous vous levez tous comme un seul homme pour saluer « Repos ! » lance Quinn, de sa voix de Capitaine Fabray.

Le général Sylvester apparait derrière elle, évidemment flanquée du Colonel Shuester, et elle vous regarde tous un instant avec son habituel sourire en coin avant de commencer son discours.

« Dans moins d'une heure nous arriverons à New York, soldats ! »

Derrière elle, Shuester sourit de toutes ses dents, et hoche de la tête joyeusement, ce qui force Sylvester à se retourner et à lui jeter un regard glacial qui le remet à sa place. Tu te demandes encore comment il est arrivé _Colonel_ dans l'armée américaine celui-là, il est bien trop complaisant et pur pour être là – rien à voir avec Sue qui à ce qu'on raconte a gagné ses gallons de Général à coup de menaces et de chantage. Personne n'a jamais rien pu prouver bien sûr, mais tout le monde sait qu'il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter au Général Sylvester.

« Ca été un honneur de combattre à vos côtés pendant cette tournée » reprend Sylvester « N'oublions pas ceux qui sont tombés au champ d'honneur pour défendre la patrie et la liberté »

Il y a un moment de silence dans l'avion à ce moment là, et tu sais que chacun d'entre vous pense à ceux qu'il connaissait, et qui ne reviendront pas avec vous. Tu sens Puck gigoter légèrement à côté de toi, et tu sais qu'il te regarde en coin, guettant ta réaction. Mais tu ne réagiras pas, pas maintenant, pas tant que vos supérieurs continuent à vous parler.

« Le colonel Shuester, le lieutenant-colonel Bieste, le capitaine Fabray et moi-même sommes fiers de vous ! Et vous-même, vous pouvez être fiers de vous soldats, comme la nation l'est de vous. Vous rentrez en héros au pays aujourd'hui, comportez vous donc en héros dignes de l'armée américaine, représentez fièrement cet uniforme sur vos épaules et n'oubliez pas les leçons que vous avez appris sur le terrain » dit Sylvester, avant de sourire vers Quinn – quelque chose d'extrêmement rare et d'un peu dérangeant à voir – et pose une main sur son épaule. « Je laisse la parole au Capitaine Fabray, votre futur Commandant, Soldats ! »

Un sentiment de fierté s'empare de toi en entendant le nouveau grade de ta meilleure amie, et tu veux lui sourire, mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas, pas qu'elle est encore dans son rôle de Capitaine de troupe. Tu te contentes de croiser son regard d'un air entendu, et tu sais qu'elle l'a vu quand elle te répond d'un léger haussement de sourcils, qui serait totalement invisible à quelqu'un qui ne la connait pas aussi bien que toi.

« Je n'aurai qu'une seule chose à vous dire, profitez de vos familles, prenez soin de vous et revenez nous en forme, soldats ! »

Elle finit son petit discours dans un sourire, et aussitôt Puck et Hudson lancent une tournée générale d'applaudissements, que Sylvester autorise malgré les normes militaires qui interdiraient normalement une telle effusion de joie, bien parceque vous rentrez tous au pays après des mois de combats et de souffrance, et qu'elle est bien placée pour connaître l'excitation qui commence lentement à grandir dans chacun d'entre vous de revoir ceux qui vous sont proches.

Sylvester et Quinn disparaissent vite de votre champ de vision, alors que Shuester commence lui à faire la tournée des rangées pour aller serrer des mains et vous vous rasseyez en discutant tranquillement. Tes frères d'armes sourient tous et rigolent chaleureusement entre eux autour de toi, et il te parait difficile à croire qu'il y a quelque heures à peine vous étiez encore aux portes de l'enfer.

« _Future Commandant_ » rigole Puck « T'as vu la tête de Q quand Sue a lancé ça ? On aurait dit qu'on lui annoncait qu'elle venait d'être élue Prom Queen »

« On verra la tête que tu feras quand ça sera toi, Puck » tu rétorques « Tu vas pleurer comme une fillette comme la dernière fois, et je vais m'assurer que Britt filme le tout »

« C'est qu'on verra » grommelle Puck, et tu rigoles de sa tête vexée.

La cérémonie est prévue la semaine prochaine, dans l'école militaire même où vous avez été formés, et Quinn passera Commandant, Puck sera enfin Lieutenant, et toi-même recevra le titre de Capitaine – pour féliciter vos actions héroïques au combat, et remercier votre dévouement à l'armée.

Tu sais bien que c'est surtout pour vous remercier d'avoir encore sauvé la vie d'une dizaine de soldats lors de votre mission-suicide dans un petit village près d'Asabadad, où vous avez perdu six de vos compatriotes, dont un était un jeune père de famille, l'Aspirant Anderson.

Tu connaissais Blaine depuis six mois, et avait été contente d'apprendre qu'il avait été assigné à ton groupe – plutôt celui de Quinn à vrai dire – parceque c'était un gars attentif, concentré et toujours prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour vous faire sourire, même à chanter les chansons les plus ringardes de l'existence avec Puck et toi le soir dans votre petit campement de fortune. Il a sauté sur une mine sous tes yeux lors de cette maudit mission. Il avait une famille, une petite fille qui était née deux mois avant qu'il ne parte en tour, des gens qui l'attendaient chez lui. Mais il ne rentrera jamais.

Tu es ravie de rentrer chez toi bien sûr, et tu as hâte de serrer chacun des membres de ta famille dans tes bras, mais tu ne peux pas empêcher ton estomac de se resserer en pensant à tous ceux qui n'auront pas cette chance.

« Lieutenant Lopez-Pierce ! » t'appelle une voix derrière toi, et tu te retournes pour voir l'Aspirant Hudson te faire des grands signes de la main.

« Oui, Hudson ? »

« Le Capitaine Fabray demande à vous voir, Lieutenant »

Tu te retournes vers Puck, qui te fait un petit hochement de tête et continue sa discussion avec Evans à la rangée derrière, et tu suis Hudson à travers les rangées jusqu'à celle de Quinn, qui n'a pas pu se placer à côté de vous puisque son rang supérieur la place directement avec Sylvester et sa clique de colonels dans les premières places de l'avion. Les autres généraux ne sont pas là sauf le lieutenant-colonel Bieste qui dort contre la fenêtre -ce qui te laisse à penser que Sylvester est soit parti aux toilettes soit dans le cockpit de l'avion, ce qui ne t'étonnerait pas vraiment.

« Merci Hudson » dit professionnellement Quinn au géant qui te sert de guide « Vous pouvez disposez »

Hudson hoche de la tête et retourne s'asseoir à sa rangée, tandis que tu te laisse tomber dans les siège libre à côté de la blonde en soupirant.

« Je serai pas mécontente de toucher le sol » tu grognes en étirant tes bras au-dessus de ta tête – et de la sienne « Je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, c'est une horreur »

Tu sais pertinemment que tu outrepasses tes droits avec elle, parcequ'elle est ta meilleure amie certes mais elle reste plus haut gradée que toi, et la manière dont tu te comportes pourrait te valoir quelque jours de prison militaire, mais il n'y a personne autour de vous, et pour une fois tu voudrais pouvoir parler à Q et non au Capitaine Fabray.

« C'est juste pour ça que t'as hâte d'arriver, Lopez ? » te taquines Quinn, et tu grommelles dans ta barbe que c'est _Lopez-Pierce_ , nom d'un chien, Quinn est tout aussi bien placée que Puck pour le savoir, demoiselle d'honneur et témoin quand même.

« Imbécile » tu grondes, et elle éclate de rire.

Tu la détestais tellement au début. Quinn Fabray, le soldat modèle, la femme parfaite, la fille que tous les parents rêveraient d'avoir. Ou du moins en apparence.

Vous êtes entrés au camp de formation ensemble, et elle a tout de suite pris un malin plaisir à tout faire mieux que toi. Toujours à être devant toi, à courir plus vite et à cogner plus fort, toujours la plus forte. Toujours mieux classée, toujours plus vite promue. Toujours à faire sa chef pendant les entraînements, ravie de pouvoir vous diriger tous et de vous rappeler qu'elle était meilleure que vous. Toujours toute seule aussi, à s'enfermer des heures dans la bibliothèque militaire de la base au lieu de passer du temps avec ses camarades comme font tous les militaires.

Tu ne l'avais jamais vu sortir de la base en tenue civile dans les groupes qui partaient en permission lors des jours de congés, et tu t'étais demandé si elle sortait jamais de la base. Puck t'avait raconté qu'il avait tenté de lui offrir un verre à la soirée du nouvel an, mais qu'elle l'avait sèchement envoyé bouler, et qu'elle était même sortie de la salle après ça, dans un état de nerfs surhumain il avait dit.

Elle était bizarre, Fabray.

Et puis évidemment, il avait fallut que ce soit elle ton chef de mission quand vous êtes arrivés en Afghanistan lors de votre premier tour, et tu as du supporter ses mimiques de frau-au-chef pendant des semaines sans rien dire, jusqu'au jour fatidique qui a changé ta vie, il y a un peu plus de trois ans.

Vous étiez en patrouille en petit groupe ce jour-là, sous le commandement du Commandant Karofsky, et vous marchiez silencieusement à travers un village, apparemment désert. Ce devait être une banale patrouille, une simple prise de connaissance des lieux. Mais quand le commandant a posé sa main sur une porte qui menait à un bâtiment d'apparence vide, une balle d'un sniper invisible l'a atteint en pleine poitrine, et il est tombé lourdement au sol.

Les balles ont commencé à pleuvoir autour de vous, et Quinn vous a crié de vous séparer en petits groupes et de vous mettre à couvert. Tu étais à l'arrière de du groupe, juste derrière Puck et en train de couvrir les arrières de la file quand d'un seul coup il y a eu une explosion énorme, dont le simple souffle vous a pulvérisé au sol. Quand tu as levé la tête, il n'y avait plus que Quinn et toi autour, plus de Karofsky, plus de patrouille, plus de Puck.

Vous vous êtes vite relevées, mais avec la fumée et les gravats, il était impossible de savoir où étaient les autres, et les appeler auraient signalé votre position au sniper. Tu voulais retourner dans la direction de l'explosion pour trouver Puck, mais Quinn t'as tiré de toutes ses forces vers une autre immeuble pour vous planquer, et tu n'as pas eu d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Quinn a sorti sa radio pour essayer de prévenir les autres pendant que tu prenais la garde, et tu as tout de suite remarqué le silence étrange qui planait dans la rue. Après une explosion de grenades, ce n'est pas rare de voir des ennemis sortir de partout l'arme au poing pour vous attaquer au moment où vous êtes le plus faible, mais là il n'y avait personne, et tu trouvais ça trop louche pour ce soit un bon signe. Et tu avais raison.

Quand Quinn a esquissé le geste de sortir de votre planque pour essayer de retrouver les autres manuellement, puisque personne ne répondait à la radio, tu as compris ce qu'ils avaient prévu, et tu t'es jettée sur elle pour la plaquer au sol mais c'était trop tard. Ils avaient vu dans quel bâtiment vous étiez.

Et avant que vous ayez pu faire quoique ce soit, d'autres explosions se sont fait entendre, et d'un coup, le toit de l'immeuble s'est écroulé sur vous.

Tu ne sais toujours pas aujourd'hui comment vous vous en êtes sorties vivantes toutes les deux, mais quand tu as regagné conscience, tu étais sous une montagne de gravats, et ta jambe te faisait souffrir plus que jamais. Quinn était agenouillée à côté de toi, le visage en sang, et un bras pendant sur le côté, l'épaule complètement disloquée, visiblement en train de crier des choses que tu ne pouvais pas entendre, puisque les grenades t'avaient rendu momentanément sourde. Entre la poussière provoquée par la destruction de l'immeuble qui altérait franchement ta vision et la bulle insonore dans laquelle tu te trouvais, tu as mis un petit moment à te rendre compte que tu étais à moitié ensevelie sous une énorme poutre qui s'était détachée du toit, et que tu ne aurai beau te débattre de toute ton énergie, tu ne pourrai pas t'en défaire.

Quand tu as enfin regagné l'audition, Quinn essayait de pousser contre la poutre pour te dégager en te criant de tenir bon, mais avec une seule épaule et tout seule, c'était évidemment impossible, et tu as fini par lui ordonner de garder ses force pour survivre.

Tu te rapelleras toujours des yeux fous de Quinn, de ses cris pour que tu te relèves, et toi qui ne pensait qu'à une chose, où étaient les autres, _où était Puck_. La radio de Quinn était perdue quelque part dans les décombres, et vous n'aviez plus aucun moyen de retrouver votre groupe maintenant, ni même de savoir si ils étaient encore en vie. Tu étais tellement persuadée que tu allais te vider de ton sang que tu as supplié Quinn de t'abandonner et d'essayer de sauver sa peau, mais elle a refusé en clamant qu'un lieutenant ne laissait pas ses soldats sur le terrain, et qu'elle attendrait les renforts avec toi, la seule arme fonctionnelle qui vous restait à la main.

Tu ne sais pas combien de temps vous êtes restées là, dans l'imeuble en ruines qui menaçait de finir de s'écrouler complètement sur vous, à attendre les secours, mais ta mémoire n'effacera jamais Quinn, Quinn qui te suppliait de lui parler, de lui raconter n'importe quoi, parcequelle savait que si tu arrêtais de parler, tu allais mourir.

Alors tu lui as tout raconté.

Ton enfance à Lima, dans les quartiers les plus pauvres à l'extérieur de la ville parceque ton père n'était qu'un petit immigré Cubain quand tu es née, son combat pour devenir un chirurgien reconnu, et tous les sacrifices qu'on fait tes parents pour que tu ne manques jamais de rien. L'école, le lycée, les insultes sur ta couleur de peau ou tes origines, et la carapace que tu t'es forgée avec leurs commentaires qui ont fait de toi ce que tu es.

Tu lui as raconté ta rencontre avec Puck dans le parking de l'école primaire, un jour où ta mère était en retard pour venir te chercher et que personne ne viendrait le ramener lui, et comment il est devenu ton meilleur ami quand tu avais quatorze ans après qu'il ait essayé de t'embrasser et que tu aies répondu d'un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Tu lui as raconté comment tu as compris que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec lui, ni avec aucun autre garçon et la peur que ça se sache que tu as ressenti.

Comment des années de déni après, tu as fini par l'accepter et que Puck ait été le premier à qui tu aies confié ton plus terrible secret. La manière dont tu as fondu en larmes dans ses bras quand il a demandé pourquoi tu ne lui en avait pas parlé plutôt, et qu'il a essayé de te réconforter en riant que vous auriez pu draguer des filles ensemble. Comment vous vous êtes jurés à ce moment-là de ne jamais plus vous lâcher, et de toujours rester l'un pour l'autre.

Tu lui as raconté combien tu étais stressée de l'avouer à tes parents, et que tu n'as jamais autant pleuré qu'en suppliant à la porte fermée de ton Abuela, qui n'est jamais venue t'ouvrir.

Tu lui as raconté la fierté de tes parents quand tu as reçu ton diplôme, et leurs têtes quand tu leur a annoncé que tu partais t'engager. Toi qui a grandit en les écoutant bénir l'Amérique pour tout ce qu'elle leur a apporté, tu as décidé de lui donner ta vie en échange, et tu t'es enlistée le lendemain de tes dix-huit ans, Puck signant sa propre admission dans l'armée juste derrière toi.

Et alors que tu commençais à perdre la force de parler et que tu ne sentais déjà plus tes jambes, Quinn t'a secoué de toute ses forces en t'interdisant de t'arrêter de parler, parceque si tu te taisais, elle t'étranglerait elle-même.

Tu as souri faiblement à travers tes larmes.

Et tu lui as parlé de Britt.

Tu lui as raconté comment tu l'avais rencontrée, un peu par hasard dans un café où tu noyais ton stress du départ au boot camp, et où elle travaillait comme une acharnée pour payer son école de danse. Tu lui as raconté en détail quelle tenue elle portait ce jour-là, ce qu'elle t'as dit en te tendant ton expresso avec un smiley dessiné sur le gobelet, et comment elle a pris son quart d'heure de pause réglementaire en allant te rejoindre à ta table parcequ'elle ne laissait jamais quelqu'un manger tout seul.

Tu l'as aimée dès le premier regard, dès les premiers mots qu'elle t'as dit, dès la première fois où tes doigts ont effleuré les siens en attrapant ton café.

Tu as raconté à Quinn en soupirant que c'était cliché, mais que tu avais su que tu voulais passer le reste de ta vie avec elle en quittant le café ce jour-là, avec un sourire niais accroché au visage et son numéro de portable écrit au feutre noir sur ta main. Une semaine après, tu partais en camp de formation, et les seuls contacts que tu avais avec elle étaient par les lettres que tu lui envoyais.

Tu as raconté à Quinn les larmes qu'elle avait versées en te disant en revoir à l'aéroport la première fois que tu es partie, et celles qu'elle versées quand tu es revenue, en te serrant dans ses bras plus fort que jamais.

Tu lui as raconté toutes les permissions, toutes les lettres et les coups de fils et les appels vidéos, et ton amour pour elle qui grandissait si vite, si fort, que ça t'effrayait presque. Tu lui as raconté le ballet de dance auquel tu as assisté pendant une permission et la première fois où tu lui as dit _je t'aime_ , le sourire de Brittany, le pain que vous distribuiez ensemble aux canards, Lord Tubbington, sa petite sœur qui t'adore et toi qui le lui rend bien, les sessions de dance improvisées dans sa cuisine, ses lettres qu'elle signe toujours de la même manière par les paroles de votre chanson, la couleur de ses yeux, tout.

Tu lui as tout raconté.

Et surtout, tu lui as confié que tu voulais épouser Brittany, là, allongée sur le sol froid d'un immeuble Afghan en ruines, ta tête sur les genoux de Quinn. Tu avais à peine vingt-et-un ans, tu étais sûrement beaucoup trop jeune aux yeux du reste du monde, mais tu n'avais jamais été aussi sûre de toi de toute ta vie. Tu n'en avais jamais parlé à personne, même pas à Puck, mais tu étais persuadée que tu allais mourir, et Quinn lui aurait rapporté tes paroles tu en es sûre.

Quand les renforts sont enfin arrivés avec les médecins militaires, et qu'ils vous ont trouvé plus proches de la mort que vous n'avez jamais été, Quinn te posait encore des questions sur le petit appartement que tu avais prévu d'acheter avec Britt en rentrant de tour. Tu as faillit perdre l'usage de tes jambes ce jour-là.

Mais tu as gagné Quinn.

Ce qu'il s'est passé après est très flou pour toi – tu te rappelles d'autres bruits de mitraillettes, ta jambe qui d'un coup n'a plus à supporter le poids de la poutre et des bras qui te soulèvent enfin du sol, et puis le noir complet. Tu es resté cinq jours dans le coma, à ce qu'on t'a raconté.

Puck était à côté de ton lit à ton réveil, à moitié en train de somnoler sur le bord de ton oreiller, et quand tu l'as appelé doucement et qu'il s'est réveillé en sursaut, il s'est jeté sur toi en oubliant complètement tes blessures et les siennes pour te serrer fort contre lui. Tu l'as vu pleurer pour la première fois de ta vie ce jour-là. Il t'a expliqué après qu'il avait réussi à tirer le commandant Karofsky hors de la zone de tir, et ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une bâtisse en brique avant qu'une autre grenade leur tombe dessus.

Karofsky avait tenu le coup, ainsi que deux autres soldats de la patrouille, mais trois étaient morts dans l'explosion de la première grenade, ou canardés par les tirs ennemis, et il les avaient vu tomber sans rien pouvoir faire. Lui s'en était tiré avec une brûlure profonde le long du bras et des côtes, mais émotionnellement, il était détruit.

 _Tu ne répondais pas à la radio_ , il t'a répété en boucle. _Tu ne répondais pas, San._

Il a cru que tu étais morte.

Tu garderas à vie les cicatrices sur le haut de ta cuisse droite et ton bas-ventre, mais aucune d'entre elles n'est aussi douloureuse à regarder qu'il a été pour toi de voir l'homme que tu considères comme ton frère te demander pardon de ne pas avoir pu te protéger, et quand il a recommencé avec ta mère et ta petite amie.

C'est le Colonel Shuester qui a eu la tâche difficile d'appeler les familles pour annoncer votre attaque et les décès, mais dès que le médecin a eu fini de le bandager, Puck a utilisé tous ses crédits d'appel pour passer une heure au téléphone avec ta mère et Britt, et leur promettre que tu allais t'en tirer, que tu étais une combattante. Tu n'étais pas même encore sortie du bloc opératoire.

Il t'a raconté en riant qu'il a du utiliser tous les moyens de conviction qu'il connaissait pour les empêcher de venir à Bagram tout de suite, surtout ta mère dont il a cru comprendre à travers les phrases qu'elle criait en espagnol derrière Britt qu'elle était déjà en train d'acheter des billets d'avion.

Toi-même n'a pas pu appeler ni Britt ni tes parents avant quinze jours, parceque les médecins militaires ne t'ont pas autorisé à sortir de ton lit tant que les plaies sur ta jambe n'étaient pas complètement cicatrisées, et c'était sans doute les plus durs de ta vie. Tu as pu te mettre debout deux semaines après sur ta jambe, et tu as tout de suite boité jusqu'au téléphone pour rassurer ta famille en entier que tu allais bien, et que vous rentreriez tous les trois – Quinn, Puck et toi – au pays dès que vous pourriez.

Vous n'avez pas pu être extradés d'Afghanistan tant que tu n'étais pas capable de marcher, ce qui vous a valu encore une semaine à l'hôpital militaire de Bagram, passée allongée sur un lit de camp à essayer de rire aux blagues graveleuses de Puck sur le genre de rééducation que te donnerait Britt en rentrant quand il passait dans ta chambre, et à te demander ce qu'il se serait passé si tu avais laissé Quinn sortir de l'immeuble.

Tu te réveillais toutes les nuit en sueur dans ton lit, le bruit des explosions résonnant encore dans tes oreilles et les trois cadavres de tes camarades morts sur le champ d'honneur t'apparaissant au pied de ton lit, et tu te demandais si tu parviendrais un jour à redevenir la Santana que tu étais avant, celle dont Britt était tombée amoureuse.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient mis Quinn avec toi dans ta chambre, sinon tu serais devenu complètement folle.

La première fois où tu t'es réveillée et que vous étiez seule toutes les deux dans la chambre, vous êtes restées en silence un long moment avant qu'elle te dise merci. Merci de lui avoir raconté ta vie ou de ne pas être morte dans ses bras, tu ne l'as jamais su puisque tu t'es rendormie tout de suite après, et il ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit de lui poser la question. Quand tu as rouvert les yeux, elle était visiblement en train d'attendre ton réveil, bandée de partout et recousue au coin de l'œil, et elle t'a sourit faiblement.

La lieutenant froide et autoritaire que tu connaissais avait disparu à présent, et tu ne pouvais plus la regarder sans voir les yeux plein de larmes qui te suppliait de rester avec elle, de rester en vie. Tu as enfin découvert la fille derrière le masque.

Et en échange de tout ce qu'elle a appris sur toi quand vous étiez sous cet immeuble détruit, elle t'a raconté sa vie en retour.

Son père qui trompait sa mère à tout bout de champ et favorisant toujours sa grande sœur, parcequ'elle était parfaite et que Quinn ne l'était pas, sa mère – passablement alcoolique – totalement sous l'emprise de son mari et incapable de voir que sa fille était malheureuse, ses tentatives désespérées de rentrer dans la norme en devant une cheerleader populaire, et en s'inscrivant à tous les clubs de chasteté et autres conneries qui feraient plaisir à ses parents.

Tu as tout su.

Et puis le jour où sa vie a basculé, alors qu'elle avait à peine seize ans. Elle t'a expliqué à moitié en pleurs qu'elle avait si sèchement envoyé bouler Puck parcequ'il lui rappelait le type qui l'avait foutu enceinte et qui n'avait jamais été capable de reconnaître l'enfant. Sa vie après n'a été qu'une descente aux enfers – la perte de son statut social, les regards de travers et les chuchots sur elle quand elle passait dans les couloirs, sa famille qui l'a foutu dehors en la traitant de souillure, et la pire chose qu'elle ait eu à faire ; accoucher sa fille sous X pour lui laisser une chance d'avoir une meilleure vie que ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui offrir.

Complètement brisée et sans repère, elle s'est inscrite à l'armée pour oublier et se reconstruire, et le reste tu le connais, a-t'elle rajouté en souriant. Tu as changé complètement d'avis sur elle après votre semaine en convalescence.

Quinn a sacrifié toute sa vie pour celle d'un bébé qu'elle ne verra jamais grandir, et quand elle t'a raconté son histoire, tu as compris qu'elle était une bien meilleure personne que ce qu'elle laissait paraître, sans doute une bien meilleure personne que toi.

Au bout d'une semaine, à force de vous renvoyez des anecdotes et des insultes à la tête – avec toujours ce même fond d'amitié de plus en plus fort – vous saviez tout l'une de l'autre, et c'est comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis des années. Puck n'en revenait pas. Et puis vous avez enfin eu la confirmation que vous alliez être extradés au pays, et Britt a pleuré quand tu le lui as annoncé par Skype. Et elle t'a promis que vous seriez tous là pour venir vous chercher à l'aéroport.

Quand vous êtes arrivés à JFK, toi marchant encore avec ta béquille et Puck avec son bras en écharpe autour du cou, la première qui a sauté dans tes bras – ou plutôt dans ton bras parceque l'autre s'appuyait encore sur ta béquille – c'est ta mère, qui incroyablement a couru vers toi plus vite que Britt, et a ensuite procédé à te mettre une claque derrière la nuque et à te serrer contre elle en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Heureusement pour Puck, elle a attendu que sa propre mère et Sarah le relâchent pour lui mettre à lui aussi une claque derrière la nuque – en procédant bien sûr en gronder qu'on avait pas dit que lui faire des peurs pareilles - et puis elle sans prévenir, elle a fait englouti Quinn dans un énorme câlin, parcequelle voulait remercier la femme qui avait sauvé la vie de son bébé, malgré la gêne de cette pauvre Quinn qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Britt, après avoir checké absolument tous les endroits visibles de ton corps et de celui de Puck sans être trop indécente au beau milieu de l'aéroport a ensuite fait de même avec Q, et lui a murmuré des choses à l'oreille que tu n'as pas entendu, mais tu as très bien deviné.

Quand tout le monde a eu fini de se serrer dans les bras et de pleurer son émotion, le bras de Britt ancré autour de ta taille avec la promesse qu'elle ne te laissera jamais tomber, et qu'elle a appris avec un effarement non dissimulé que personne n'attendait Quinn, ta mère l'a illico invitée à venir dîner à la maison – où Sarah et madame Puckerman dormaient déjà depuis la veille – et puis a insisté pour qu'elle reste dormir.

Une nuit est devenue deux, puis trois, puis tout la semaine, et pour finir Quinn ne vous a plus jamais quitté. Elle a enfin trouvé un foyer correct dans ta famille, qui l'a complètement acceptée pour ce qu'elle était et non pas pour ce qu'elle devait être. Ton père était ravi d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler médecine et économie – des trucs qui t'ont toujours désintéressés, ta mère lui a appris à cuisiner correctement des _enchiladas_ , et Britt n'a pas mis une journée à lui demander des anecdotes croustillantes sur la vie à la base avec toi, comme la bonne belle-soeur qu'elle la considérait maintenant.

Evidemment entre Puck et Quinn, il y en avait à raconter, des anecdotes sur toi, et tu as grogné plus d'une fois que tu les détestais tous alors qu'ils racontaient pour la énième fois à Britt la fois où tu as causé un scandale parceque l'armée avait le culot de t'interdire de te faire poser des extensions.

Et surtout, Britt a profité de vos convalescences respectives pour lui présenter sa meilleure amie, qui elle était absolument parfaite pour elle. Au début, tu ne voyais pas trop comment ça pourrait marcher – tu connaissais très bien Berry, puisqu'elle a voulu te rencontrer à la première permission que tu as passé avec Britt, interrompant joyeusement ce qui devait être votre premier rendez-vous au passage, et tu ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait en commun avec ton capitaine.

Et puis tu as vu les yeux de Quinn s 'écarquiller grand comme des soucoupes quand elle a vu arriver Rachel, et commencer à bégayer deux trois mots incompréhensibles avant de se reprendre et de se présenter correctement, et si elle n'avait pas su que tu avais fait _exactement_ pareil la première fois que tu avais vu Britt, tu te serais foutu de sa gueule jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Les deux avait marché tout de suite, et Britt était ravie d'avoir pu jouer les marieuses.

Tu ne pouvais pas vraiment contester, étant donné qu'elle te rappelait à chaque fois qu'elle avait prévu dès la première fois que vous vous étiez vues que vous finiriez vos vies ensemble, et puis Quinn ne t'avait jamais paru aussi réposée et souriante que quand elle était avec le troll.

Elle qui n'avait jamais vécu que pour les autres avant l'armée, maintenant elle vivait entièrement pour elle. Et même si ça t'arraches la gueule de le dire, tu dois remercier Rachel pour ça.

Quinn est tout aussi excitée de toi de rentrer – moins quand même parceque toi c'est Britt qui t'attend, et ça ne peut pas être mieux que ça – et tu le vois à sa manière de tapoter ses doigts contre ses cuisses dans un mouvement nerveux.

« J'ai tellement hâte, Q … » tu soupires en te frottant les yeux « Quinze mois sans elle, c'est la pire des tortures sérieusement »

« T'es tellement _whipped_ San » ricane Quinn, et tu lèves les yeux au ciel.

« Parceque ton nain t'as pas passé une laisse autour du cou peut-être ? »

« Non » répond-elle, furieuse que tu aies encore traité le Hobbit de nain « Pas encore en tous cas … » rajoute-elle d'une petite voix.

« Toujours décidé à le faire, hein ? » tu demandes Quinn te jette un regard entendu, et sourit franchement.

« Plus que jamais »

Bien sûr, il faut toujours qu'elle soit le plus dramatique possible, celle-là. Berry a une mauvaise influence sur elle, à ton humble avis. Ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse, tu ne sais pas trop.

« Tout est prêt ? » elle te demande avec une drôle de voix, et tu roules des yeux.

« Attends, c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ? »

« Pour ça et pour avoir le plaisir de te voir me vouvoyer et m'appeler Capitaine Fabray » dit Quinn dans le sourire le plus mesquin qui soit.

Tu veux lui dire clairement le fond de ta pensée, mais avec Beiste qui somnole tout à côté ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée, et tu te contentes de grommeler quelques insultes en espagnol.

« _Que tonta_ … oui, tout sera prêt à temps »

Quinn a prévu son coup depuis des mois, en parfaite petite maniaque qu'elle est, et veut absolument que tu sois là en train de filmer le moment où elle demandera Rachel en mariage, parce qu'apparemment le Hobitt lui a déjà listé ses exigences en matière de demande, et avoir une vidéo d'elle en train de dire oui pour la visionner à son mariage en fait partie. Elle est complètement givrée, la Berry. Mais Quinn est un petit labrador bien dressé, et ferait n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir, alors évidemment il faut que ça soit grandiose.

« Britt est au courant ? »

Cette fois-ci tu ne peux pas retenir le roulement d'yeux, il part tout seul.

« A ton avis Q, est-ce que je suis au courant de quelque chose sans le dire à ma femme ? Je lui ai écrit dans une de mes lettres il y a quelques semaines, mais c'est dur à expliquer par écrit … mais oui, elle est au courant. Et elle est presque plus excitée que toi » tu réponds.

« Foutu Skype … » grogne Quinn, et tu es bien obligée d'acquiescer.

La connexion Skype a été coupée sur la base il y a trois mois, et votre unique moyen de communication depuis a été les lettres, ce qui à un côté très romantique que ta femme adore, mais que toi tu détestes parceque ce n'est pas la même chose de ne plus pouvoir la voir, même si ce n'était que floue sur un écran. Par contre, il est fort possible que Quinn y ait gagné au change, parceque si il y a un bien un mystère non résolu sur cette terre, c'est comment ton capitaine fait pour en placer une dans les vingt minutes de Skype qui vous sont accordés avec tout ce que débite Rachel à la minute. Elle doit à peine avoir le temps de dire bonjour et au revoir avant d'être interrompue, pauvre Quinn.

« On aura tout le temps d'organiser ça bien, crois moi» tu rajoutes.

« Facile à dire, quand on s'est mariée à la pro du mariage, qui avait tout prévu depuis qu'elle avait huit ans » répond Quinn « La seule chose que t'as eu à faire toi c'est te présenter au mariage »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Blondie » tu souris « J'ai tiré le bon numéro, moi »

« Comment t'as fait pour lui demander ? » demande Q, et tu fronces les yeux

« C'est quoi cette question à la con ? Je me suis mise à genoux devant elle, et je lui ai demandé quoi ! »

« Pas ça » dit Quinn en roulant des yeux « Comment t'as fait pour _arriver_ à lui demander »

Tu comprends le fond de la question, et pose ta tête contre l'épaule de Quinn en soupirant.

« Je sais pas Q. On a marché à travers des mines toi et moi, on s'est fait tirer dessus à tout bout de champ, on a survécu à une grenade mais il y avait rien de plus terrifiant que de lui demander » tu soupires « Et pourtant, je savais que si je le faisais pas immédiatement, je le regretterai toute ma vie »

Ton doigt passe doucement sur l'initiale tatouée sur ton annulaire, et tu regardes ta main en souriant. Ton alliance est à la maison, au plutôt passée à la chaîne autour du cou de Britt, et il te tarde de pouvoir la remettre à sa place.

Même si certains de tes frères d'armes portent la leur, avoir une alliance s'avère dangereux associé aux maniements des armes, et Britt t'a demandé de l'enlever pour ne pas risquer de te faire arracher la main. Tu as accepté de la lui laisser, mais tu voulais garder un signe visible de ton mariage avec elle, et c'est pour cela que trône fièrement un tatouage de la lettre B sur la dernière phalange de ton annulaire gauche. Tu es une Lopez-Pierce, et alliance ou non, le monde entier doit savoir que tu appartiens à Britt.

« Ça me fait peur, S, mais à la fois, c'est tellement tentant … » soupire Quinn, et tu hoches de la tête.

Tu connais très bien la sensation. Britt a complètement fondu en larmes en te voyant arriver avec tes béquilles ce jour là à l'aéroport, et alors que ta mère était en train de bombarder Quinn de questions et que Puck montrait à sa mère et sa sœur les cicatrices sur son bras, elle en profité pour te murmurer à l'oreille qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi fière de pouvoir dire qu'elle était tienne qu'en ce moment même, et tu peux jurer que si tu avais pu te mettre à genoux, tu l'aurai demandé en mariage là, en plein milieu de JFK.

C'est pendant tes séances de rééducation que tu as lentement accumulé le courage de lui demander. Britt avait tellement peur au début, peur de te faire mal, peur de trop te pousser, peur que tu tombes, et tu as fait de ton mieux pour la rassurer.

Un jour, tu as même essayé de rigoler en te comparant au valeureux soldat de plomb du comte d'Andersen, qui avait qu'une jambe, mais ça l'a fait juste pleurer d'avantage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle que dans le comte, il tombait amoureux d'une petite danseuse. Elle a trouvé soudain la comparaison parfaite, et a commencé à t'appeler son valeureux petit soldat dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Tu as attendu la cérémonie de remise des Purple Heart, où par la même occasion tu es passée Lieutenant, pour l'entraîner dans un coin tranquille, hors de la maison où tes parents avaient organisé une énorme fiesta avec toute la famille Lopez et tous les gens que tu connaissais, et te mettre à genoux devant elle pour lui dire tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur. Tu n'as même pas pu lui dire la moitié de ce que tu avais prévu – ce qui tombe parcequ'avec le stress tu en avais oublié une bonne partie – avant qu'elle se jette à ton cou pour te dire oui, oui, oui, avec une telle force que tout le monde est sorti dehors voir ce qu'il se passait, et que tu as à peine pu embrasser ta nouvelle fiancée avant d'être arrachée de ses bras par toute ta famille pour une tournée énorme de félicitations.

« T'y arriveras » tu lui dis « C'est pas plus dur que tout ce que t'as déjà bien plus lui annoncer en soit … et tu sais qu'elle te dira oui cette fois »

Tu n'as pas besoin de regarder dans les yeux de Quinn pour savoir qu'un élcair de culpabilité vient d'y passer – tu sais parfaitement à quoi elle pense. Il faut être fou ou masochiste pour vouloir retourner là-bas après ce que vous avez vécu, mais ni toi ni Quinn n'avez demandé un retrait anticipé de l'armée. Dès que le médecin militaire t'a déclaré apte à reprendre le service, tu savais que tu voulais y retourner, et Puck et Quinn t'ont déclaré la même chose.

Britt l'a lu dans tes yeux avant même que tu lui apprennes. Elle était en train de feuilleter un magazine de robes de mariées quand tu es rentrée à la maison, et elle a tout de suite vu à ta manière de te tenir contre le mur du salon, et à la dévisager comme si c'était la dernière fois que tu la voyais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle t'a dit qu'elle savait que tu étais bien trop dévouée à ton travail pour ne pas vouloir y retourner, et qu'elle ne te demanderait jamais de choisir entre elle et l'armée de toute façon.

Tu savais au fond de toi que ton choix serait _elle_ , toujours elle, et comme elle t'avait laissé le choix, tu as voulu la laisser choisir aussi. Tu lui a répondu que tu l'aimais plus que tout au monde, et que tu ne voulais pas l'attacher avec une chaîne à toi, et que tu annulerai le mariage et lui rendrais sa liberté si elle le voulait. Elle t'as traité d'imbécile – pour la première et seule fois de ta vie – et t'a demandé comment tu avais pu penser une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait ne pas t'épouser.

Tu ne voulais pas lui imposer quelque chose d'aussi douloureux que d'attendre avec impatience des nouvelles de toi une fois par mois, mais tu l'aimais trop pour te passer d'elle. L'armée est toute ta vie, mais au fond de toi, tu ne te pardonneras jamais d'avoir fait d'elle une femme de militaire.

Quand Quinn lui annoncé que vous repartiez pour un an, Rachel l'a drôlement moins bien reçu que Britt. Elle a clamé à Quinn qu'elle venait à peine de la trouver, elle, son âme-sœur ( oui, Berry est une diva qui vit dans un comte de fée permanent) et qu'elle n'allait certainement pas la perdre maintenant. Quinn a eu toutes les peines du monde à joindre Rachel pour s'excuser puisqu'elle ne voulait même plus lui parler, et on était même pas sûr que Berry daignerait se montrer à l'aéroport pour lui dire au revoir le jour de notre départ.

Elle est venue _évidemment_ – c'est la reine du drame après tout alors courir dans un aéroport en appellant Quinn de toutes ses forces sous le regard étonné de dizaines de spectateurs autour, c'est du pain béni pour elle – mais Quinn t'a confié pendant ce tour-ci que les lettres de Rachel étaient pleines de doute et de stress.

C'est quand vous êtes rentrés en Amérique lors de votre dernière permission que Quinn s'est véritablement faite pardonner. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a bien pu lui dire ou lui faire, mais le lendemain de votre retour, et alors que tu somnolais encore dans les bras de ta fiancée, Berry débarquait chez vous grâce à son double de clef – que tu avais pourtant interdit à Britt de lui donner et réclamé à plusieurs reprise qu'elle rendre – en clamant à pleine voix qu'il était grand temps d'aller acheter vos robes de mariées, une Quinn à peine réveillée sur les talons.

Tu n'as pas eu besoin de robe de mariée au final, puisque tu t'es mariée dans ton bel uniforme comme voulait la tradition, mais tu dois admettre que Britt était la plus belle mariée que tu aies vu de ta vie. Tu peux t'en rappeler comme si c'étiat hier – Britt qui rentre au bras de Pierce, et toi qui était tellement époustouflée par sa beauté radiante que Puck t'a mis un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour que tu fermes la bouche. Vous vous êtes mariées avant que tu renquilles, dans la grange même où Britt était née, devant tous vos amis et votre famille. Le plus beau jour de ta vie.

Et à peine cinq semaines après, vous repartiez en Afghanistan. Tu ne sais pas comment Britt a eu la force de te laisser repartir quand elle t'a ramené ce jour-là, parceque si Puck n'avait pas passé un bras autour de tes épaules en t'emmenant vers l'avion, tu serais resté avec Britt, malgré ton envie de retourner sur le terrain.

Au moins, ce tour-là était moins douloureux physiquement que les autres – aucun ne sera aussi dur que celui d'il y a trois ans de toute façon. Mais ce que tu y as vu …

Tu n'oublieras jamais Anderson, qui se tourne vers toi juste avant que la mine n'explose. Le sang, la fumée, les explosions … Les explosions résonnent encore dans tes oreilles si il y a trop de bruit autour de toi aujourd'hui. Le silence est pourtant bien pire, parceque si tu n'entends rien, tu peux imaginer les cris que tu n'as pas entendu, et les appels à l'aide.

Tu aimais l'Afghanistan pourtant. Le sable chaud sous tes doigts, le vent qui frappait tes joues, le soleil brûlant. Un beau pays. Un beau pays ravagé par la guerre et les horreurs que tu y a vues. Tu ne sais pas si tu seras jamais la même – chaque tour te rend plus forte et t'affaiblis à la fois, et tu rentres toujours.

« Tu crois qu'elles nous attendent avec des drapeaux et des pancartes énormes comme la dernière fois ? » demande Quinn et tu laisses échapper un ricanement.

Tu sais parfaitement que comme à chaque fois que tu rentres, il y a en ce moment même dans la maison de tes parents toute ta famille réunie, et que la maison est recouverte de bannières énormes – où comme il y a deux ans sera écrit en gros « _Welcome Home, Mijas_ ! », parceque Quinn est pour ta mère tout aussi sa fille que toi maintenant, et tu sais que Quinn le sait aussi parceque Maribel Lopez est _tout_ sauf discrète, et mesurée dans les célébrations.

« A ton avis » tu commences à répondre, quand tu vois d'un coup le Colonel Shuester revenir vers vous, ce qui te force tout de suite à reprendre une stature plus convenable.

« Lieutenant » te sourit-il « On vient de me signaler que l'avion se posait dans dix minutes, il serait sûrement tant de retourner à votre place »

« Bien mon Colonel » tu réponds en te relevant tout de suite.

« Lieutenant, vous n'oublierez pas de venir me trouvez avant d'arriver dans le terminal, c'est important » lance Quinn, l'œil pétillant, et tu sais bien qu'elle t'as lancé ça juste pour te voir être forcée de lui répondre poliment – présence de Shuester oblige.

« Oui Capitaine » tu réponds d'un ton neutre, et tu vois les yeux de Quinn briller devant ta politesse apparente.

Quand tu rejoins ton siège, tu dois dégager Chang qui avait pris ta place, et informe d'une voix forte tous tes petits camarades que l'avion va atterrir et qu'ils ont intérêt à tous mettre leurs ceintures, avant de te laisser retomber à côté de Puck. Plus que dix minutes avant de revoir Britt tu penses, et tu ne peux pas empêcher le sourire qui te monte aux lèvres. Puck doit le voir, puisqu'il te fait un petit clin d'œil avant de mettre ta ceinture, et te conseiller de suivre tes propres ordres et d'enclencher la tienne.

L'atterrissage se passe sans aucun problème – tu as toujours aimé ça, la sensation de se reposer au sol à pleine vitesse, et tu n'as même pas envie de participer aux applaudissements que lance les autres soldats pour féliciter le pilote. Tu ne penses qu'à une seule chose, sortir au plus vite et courir jusqu'à la zone où t'attend ta famille .

L'avion est à peine posé au sol que tu es déjà debout, tes mains tout de suite appliquées à aplanir les plis que fait ton uniforme sur tes épaules et ton torse. Tu vois du coin de l'œil Puck faire de même et Evans réajuster son béret, et malgré toi tu souris – ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous rentrez à la maison, et vous devez être impeccables dans vos beaux vêtements militaires, si ce n'est pour l'armée Américaine que vous représentez, au moins pour la famille qui vous attend impatiemment de l'autre côté du terminal.

Vous sortez tous en rang et par ordre de grade – vous êtes à la maison certes, mais vous restez des militaires, et Puck et toi vous placer sur le côté pour attendre que Quinn sorte parmis les derniers pour aller récupérer vos bagages. C'est une douce torture que d'attendre que vos sacs de marins apparaissent enfin sur le tapis qui défile, parceque Britt et ta mère sont là – à quelques mètres seulement de vous – et pour te distraire tu commences à faire des rondes autour de la salle, espérant passer le temps plus vite.

Les gens qui attendent comme vous leurs valises vous dévisagent avec une espèce de fierté patriotique que tu as souvent vu posée sur ton costume kaki, les enfants pointent du doigt vos uniformes et vos bottes en cuir. Tu en vois même un qui fait le salut militaire traditionnel quand tu penches pour attraper l'anse de ton sac, et tu ne peux t'empêcher de lui rendre, amusée. Puck te voit faire et se range tout de suite à tes côtés pour saluer aussi, et le petit gamin vous regarde un instant complètement médusé avant de repartir en courant vers ses parents, en criant de toutes ses forces que _des soldats l'ont salué, Papa_ !

Sylvester vous donne enfin l'autorisation de vous diriger vers la double porte automatique, derrière laquelle sont les visiteurs qui vous attendent, et tu attends que Puck et Quinn soient bien à tes côtés pour t'y diriger d'un pas précipité.

Quand les portes s'ouvrent, une espèce de clameur se fait entendre, un mélange de cris de joie et de pleurs, et tu vois une foule tellement énorme que tu as du mal à distinguer de loin la chère crinière blonde que tu recherches. Vous avancez en jetant des regards dans toutes les directions au milieu des familles qui s'enlacent et des soldats qui courent vers leur femmes ou leurs maris.

Tu vois à ta droite Evans plonger dans les bras d'une fille brune, qui le serre contre elle en pleurant, et alors que tu te retournes vers Puck pour lui demander si il la connait, ton cœur s'arrête d'un coup. Sarah vient de courir à plein vitesse dans les bras de Puck, qui la réceptionne en riant, et si Sarah est là, les autres ne doivent pas être loin …

Tu lèves la tête, et tu la vois, droit devant. Elle vient de capter ton regard et son visage s'éclaircit tout de suite dans un grand sourire, un qui t'avait tellement manqué en quinze mois.

Ta femme t'attend, à quelque mètres de toi, et toi tu ne plus vois qu'elle.

Tu n'entends même pas le cri suraigu que pousse Rachel à ses côtés en apercevant Quinn, ou les appels de ta mère qui a enfin repéré où tu étais.

Tu ne vois qu'elle, et ses bras grands ouverts pour toi, et ses jambes qui se mettent à courir pour t'atteindre plus vite.

Ton sac retombe lourdement au sol , mais c'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle tu cours vers elle, aussi vite que te portent tes jambes, et enfin quand ses bras t'encerclent, tu te sens bien, tu te sens complète.

Tu la soulèves contre toi alors qu'elle rit dans tes cheveux, et tu voudrais tant lui dire, mais tu ne peux plus parler. Tu es à la maison.


End file.
